<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson, Amber, Jasmine, Sepia by TangentTime, WinterNights (TangentTime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517358">Crimson, Amber, Jasmine, Sepia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime'>TangentTime</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights'>WinterNights (TangentTime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Some Poems [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It'za 'nother poem, by your's truly, can you tell what my favourite season is???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaves of Crimson, Amber, Jasmine, and Sepia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Some Poems [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson, Amber, Jasmine, Sepia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy yet another poem by your's truly *does a fancy bow and gestures to the writing* It's a short one. Only 45 words. Or Characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crimson leaves, </p><p>red with the blood of friends and foes alike.</p><p> </p><p>Amber leaves, </p><p>burning up with a passion for love and war.</p><p> </p><p>Jasmine leaves, </p><p>glowing with the last rays from the life-giving sun.</p><p> </p><p>Sepia leaves, </p><p>dead as the dirt in which our departed are buried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that I did use the accurate highlight colors for the names, I made sure they were accurate. To tired to deal with HMTL stuff so just imagine the colors over the words. And no, I mean the color jasmine yellow, not that green-ish one you're thinking of.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>